Summer's End
by powerpuffs621
Summary: Ben is going back to school. His friends are happy to see him again but he's different. Now they're gonna try anything to find out why. Rating might go up. DISCONTINUED. Email if you want it.
1. Back to School

Summer's End By POWERPUFFS621 Summary: Ben is going back to school. His friends are glad to see him again but notice he is different. Now they're on a quest to know why Ben is different and they won't stop until they find out.  
Hello and welcome to this fanfic. I just started watching Ben 10 so I may not get everything right. I will accept reviewers and flamers. I am bad at human descriptions and battle descriptions so sorry ahead of time. So here we go.  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10.

Ben was sitting in his room. His cousin Gwen and her family were moving down the street so Gwen and Ben were pretty excited. Ben loved kicking alien butt but there was none to kick near his house. He was disappointed that he couldn't use his Omnitrix whenever he felt like it. There were too many people in his neighborhood. People loved to peek in windows and were sure to notice the flashing green and red lights. He stared at the ceiling and murmured," At least I can see my friends again tomorrow"  
Ben walked into his homeroom. Same people were in the same homerooms every year and all classes just moved up a grade. Ben sat in the back waiting for Mrs. Salamander to come in when his friends came in. Zack, Jack, and Rufus came over. Zack was 4 inches taller then Ben. He always wore black but he wasn't a Goth. He was actually an out going kid.  
Jack was the exact opposite. He wore white and blue and orange. He was only outgoing on small things like what they all were talking about. He wouldn't admit anything that was personal. Rufus was smart and he was athletic. He wore blue jeans and sweaters all year round. No one understood how he could go jogging in the summer with a sweater and jeans but then again, no one cared. They were about to come over and talk with him but the bell rang and they sat in their seats.

Class came and went and as the day moved toward lunch everyone was anxious to sit and talk like everyone had before break. Zack, Jack, and Rufus sat at their usual table. The gang turned and looked at the lunch line. They saw Ben and the new girl was talking to him. When Ben had paid for his food he waited up for the girl and they walked over to the gang. " Why are you bringing a girl to our table?" Zack asked. "We don't like girls." Ben looked at Zack funny. " This is my cousin Gwen who moved here. I thought I might let my cousin sit here until she got friends and could sit with them." Ben pulled up a chair for Gwen. Gwen thanked Ben and sat down. " Now we can't talk about gross, nasty, or weird things." Jack complained. "Yeah. I bet she would freak out if she saw a bug." Rufus whined. Ben and Gwen broke out into hysterics. The gang looked at them weird. Ben calmed down and said while chuckling," She can look at a monster and not run. She has an good sense of bravery." When Gwen had to fight aliens all summer, she wasn't afraid of much of anything since she had seen things way scarier and more disgusting things than anything that lived on Earth. " OK then. Now back to normality." Rufus said and the gang continued the conversation.

Ben was questioning things they always talked about like he was hearing it for the first time. Gwen was listening even during the gross and the disgusting parts. Lunch ended and the rest of the day flew by. The gang got back to their houses and talked online. "Is it me or is Ben different? We always would talk about aliens. It was one of our favorite topics. Now Ben either ignores it or he talks nonsense like aliens live on Earth." Zack was concerned. Jack spoke next. "Ben was right when he said his cousin is no sissy. She didn't even get grossed out when you made spagetti go from your nose to your mouth." Rufus now spoke up with," Yeah, and what was that thing on his arm?" Everyone became silent. They had almost forgotten. "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Then they all agreed to ask him what happened over the summer and more importantly, what that thing on his arm was.

Sorry if it isn't the best piece. Like I said, flamers and reviewers, I am open to constructive criticism. I will get another chapter up as soon as I have the time to write one and am not suffering from writers block.  
POWERPUFFS621 


	2. Curiosity and Plans

Hello and welcome to chapter 2. I will try to add humor. There will be action at the latest in chapter 4. Right now is suspicion and interrogations. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BEN 10.

Ben and Gwen sat in the living room. Ben's parents went to Gwen's house to be with other adults. They agreed to let Ben and Gwen stay home alone. Ben silently ate his food. Gwen asked ," Are your friends weird or is it just me?" Ben replied with," You think they're weird!" Gwen told him she meant on human personality terms. "I think they were freaked out a girl could sit through their conversation and that I didn't agree with anything that was mentioned about aliens. I couldn't help but object when all summer I was around aliens." There was a long pause and before the pause was over, Ben went upstairs and went to bed.

They both showed up at school the next day. In homeroom, Ben's friends came up to him. "Dude, what is that thing on your wrist?" They decided that they should ask the question that was most important first. Ben was now trying to find out what to say. He came up with an idea. "It's an Omnitrix." Ben didn't lie but didn't tell the whole truth. He was relieved when the bell rang before his friends could ask what an Omnitrix was.

Ben pulled Gwen aside during study hall. His friends sat one row behind them and he whispered to her so they couldn't hear. "Should we tell them?" Gwen practically yelled "NO!" The group of friends heard the question and the answer but heard no more. "Be quiet Gwen. I don't want anyone to hear." "Ben, you know grandpa would say no. Besides, if they found out, you would be a living freak show." Ben silently agreed.

The gang was online after school. They had made many attempts to talk to Ben but he always slipped away. Ben was never on and Rufus said he say green lights in the basement. "We need to find out what's going on. I say we go to Ben's house and demand that he tell us." Jack was all for his idea. "Let's spend the night at his house and bug him until he tells us." Zack liked his idea. "Why don't we play spy and find out ourselves?" Rufus was the smart one alright. They decided to go with that plan.

I will make a new chapter soon. There will be an alien attack by chapter 4. POWERPUFFS621 


End file.
